


SGA chibi - 2011-04-01 - Top-hatted Robot

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: help_japan, Fanart, Gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a special present from Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA chibi - 2011-04-01 - Top-hatted Robot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> The following is drawn for esteefee, who won my offer for the help_japan auctions at LJ. The prompt involves Rodney leaving John a special Rodney present, which makes John blush and secret hug the gift. :D


End file.
